Mistletoes and Storms
by lynalexandria
Summary: A collection of Christmas stories centered around Mistletoes and Storms.
1. President Grant 1

**NSFW**

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me!' Olivia hissed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hand up in the air dramatically. 'I don't care about the stupid snowstorm! We hired you to do a job! We pay you a lot of money to do this _job_! Unless you want to lose this _job_ , I suggest you make a way!'

Fitz's eyebrows furrowed as he quietly watched Olivia from his doorframe. She had been pacing in circles for the last 15 minutes while yelling at somebody on the phone. He actually felt extremely bad for the person on the other line, he had personally experienced a tongue lashing from her just a couple of days ago, but he was just glad it wasn't him this time.

'Fix it. Fix it. Fix it!' she said through gritted teeth into the speaker of the phone. Olivia had no idea that Fitz was even watching, but she wouldn't have cared either way. She had a job to do, and sometimes it required her being a little cutthroat.

By this point, though, Fitz had heard enough. Even from where he was standing, he could see that her eyes were glossed over, her body language was frigid, and he could almost feel the heat radiating from her flesh. She was angry, no— livid, and he hated seeing her that way. Especially when they could be spending their time doing other things. Other way more _productive_ things.

'I'll make sure that you never work in this town again!' she said, still yelling at whoever else was on the other line.

Fitz came up behind her, moving as quietly as possible. He knew she'd tried to walk away or go back into her room if she saw him coming. Once she was in arms length, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Their bodies crashed together hard, but he stood firm and held her tightly. Olivia immediately shimmied herself away from him and turned around. The scowl on her face would have scared off even the toughest of men, but not Fitz.

He wasn't afraid of her. _Most of the time._

'Are you crazy?' she whispered, holding her freehand in between her mouth and the reciever.

'Maybe.' he shrugged cutely at her. Fitz moved towards her again, holding his arms out for her.

Olivia pointed up to the cameras in the corners of the hall. 'Please, go back to your room.'

'No.' he shook his head. 'Not without you.'

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, but decided to just ignore him. Olivia had a feeling that he wouldn't just go away, but it wouldn't hurt to try either. She turned her back to him and continued to talk on the phone.

Fitz smirked and grabbed her arm that had the phone in it. He pulled her closer to him once more, and this time he wouldn't let her go. He grabbed her cellphone and held it out of her reach.

'What do you think you're doing!?' she nearly snarled, almost jumping up and down to grab it.

He nearly laughed at her attempts. It was actually adorable to see how short she was. Fitz held the phone to his ear, ignoring the man who was now apologizing over and over again. 'She'll have to call you back. You have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We'll see you on the 3rd.'

Olivia's jaw dropped as she watched Fitz hang up her phone and then put it into his pocket. In that moment, she didn't know if she wanted to kill him or jump straight into his arms. She kind of found his more dominant side sexy, she liked it when he took charge, but she was also furious at him for ending her phone call. After a few moments of silence, she decided that being angry was the right answer.

'Who do you think you are!?' she nearly screamed. There was nobody else on their floor, they were all downstairs at the Christmas party that they were supposed to be at, so she didn't care if she got a little loud. 'That was a very important phone call!'

Fitz took hold of both of her hands and held them still. Whenever she was upset or passionate about a subject she was always very animated, and he was trying to calm her down. He ignored the angry look on her face and just smiled down at her. Even when she wanted to rip his throat out, she was easily the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. He honestly didn't understand how he had gone that long without her.

'Olivia, you're screaming your head off at some innocent guy on Christmas Eve.' he said softly. 'He can't help that there's a snowstorm outside. He can't control the weather.'

'I told them it was a storm coming!' she said, trying desperately to convey her frustrations to him. 'If we had left on time, according to the schedule that I made, we would have never run into the storm! Now we're stuck here! You're supposed to be in Kansas by 12 tomorrow and—'

'And, we're not going to make it.' he interrupted her ranting, still keeping the smooth smile on his face. 'It's nothing we can do about it now.'

'He can get his ass back here with the bus and take us to Kansas as planned!' she responded as if it were so simple. 'We—'

'We can't go in these conditions, Livvie.' he said, interrupting her again. 'The roads are way too dangerous. I'm sure the driver won't even be able to see 5 feet in front of him.'

'If we had just left on time—'

'But, we didnt.' Fitz pulled her closer to him. 'And, now we're stuck here.'

She sighed, exasperated. 'I don't understand why we just couldn't leave on time. If we had left right behind Mellie's bus then this wouldn't be happening. I feel like nobody is even paying attention to me or what I say!'

Fitz simply nodded his head and listened. He had known Olivia for a few months now, it had been a long and grueling campaign trail, but he was pretty in tune with her needs— in and out of the bedroom. Right now, he could tell that she just needed somebody to listen to her. She felt like she hadn't been heard, and now she was angry.

And, in all honesty, it was his fault that they weren't able to leave. He had Mellie had gotten into an argument earlier that day over something pretty simply and mundane, but it blew a bit out of proportion. He didn't want to be in Kansas or anywhere near his wife, so he asked the driver to give him a few more hours before they left. He had no idea about the storm that was coming, or that they would get stuck. He really just wanted a few more hours of peace.

'Everybody hears you, Liv.' he assured. 'And, you were right. We should have left hours ago.'

'Thank you!' she yelled. Olivia tried throwing her hands up in the air, but he still had a pretty good grip on her wrists.

'But, we didn't. This doesn't give you an excuse to yell at people on the day before Christmas. He's just doing his job.'

Olivia groaned. She had been working so hard that she had barely even realized how close the holidays were. Sometimes she hated how far she threw herself into her job, but she knew it was necessary.

'This appearance in Kansas was very important.' she said pointedly. 'You're behind in the polls there. We needed this stop and—'

Fitz shook his head. 'Olivia, let me worry about Kansas. I'm sure the people will understand how bad the weather is. Mellie is there, and she will handle the appearance.'

'But, it's important that the people see you—'

'Stand down, Olivia.'

'Fitz—'

'I said, stand down.' he repeated, this time his tone a bit more demanding.

Olivia knew not to question him any further. Usually, she was the one ran things and called the shots, but he always knew just what to say to slow her down. She huffed and looked away from him

'This is ridiculous.' she murmured.

'Olivia.' he said, this time more of a warning.

'Alright, alright.' she conceded.

'Great.' he smiled and let go of her wrists. 'There are other things we can work on since we're here. You know that we need to work on raising our millennial base, and Jerry said I should learn how to do the "dab".'

Her lips curled up into a small smile when she heard that. 'Oh, really? What else did he tell you?'

'Nothing much, really.' his eyebrows furrowed. 'But, I was looking at the steps on YouTube, and it looks fairly simple.'

'It is.' she nodded. 'Have you practice it at all?'

'A little.' he grinned. 'It almost looks like you're sneezing into your elbow. Like, you have to tuck your whole face in there and raise your other arm out the side.'

Fitz attempted to do the move, and Olivia nearly burst into laughter. It wasn't that he was doing it wrong, he just absolutely looked absolutely ridiculous doing it. He knew it was probably comical to watch, but the point was to make her laugh and he clearly succeed at that. She grabbed his arms and pulled them back down.

'We'll find another way to appeal to younger voters. I don't think this one is it.' she tittered.

'I think I did a pretty good job.' he said defensively. 'Why don't you come back to my room and show me how it's really done then?'

Olivia smirked and shook her head before waving a finger in his face. 'Oh, no. You won't get me like that, Fitz.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' he said innocently. 'I'm just trying to get some help learning some dance moves.'

'I don't trust you. It seems like every time we're in a room alone, my panties end up disappearing.' she folded her arms across her chest. 'And, I'd prefer to keep them tonight.'

'I don't see how that's a bad thing.' he shrugged cutely. 'My collection is coming along very nicely. I have that black g-string you wore in Alaska a little while ago, the pink thong I ripped off in Vegas, the yellow pair that had gotten extra wet in Mississippi, and the red ones from—'

'Oklahoma.' she said, finishing his sentence. A shiver run up her spine at the memory.

'Mmmm.' he hummed. 'That's right, But, do you want to know what my favorite pair is?'

Olivia eyed him cautiously. She knew better than to ask or to even continue this conversation. Fitz had managed to turn her on without even touching her yet. This entire situation was going to be nothing but trouble, but she went for it anyway.

'Which one?' she asked breathily.

Fitz grinned and took a step closer to her. His finger rubbed small circles on the surface of her flat tummy and he reveled in the way her body quaked from his touch. Olivia was so sensitive, and he loved it.

'That pretty little white lace with the missing crotch.' he said, his nimble fingers traveling lower until they reached them hem of her 'Grant For The People' shirt. 'Do you remember? You wore them the first time we were together. They looked so perfect on you.'

Olivia took hold of his hand as she tried to keep hold of her last strand of sanity. 'Shouldn't you be downstairs at the party?'

'I should.' he said nonchalantly. 'But, I was waiting on you. You were just way too busy yelling at the bus driver.'

'Well, then let's get downstairs. I'm sure they're waiting on us.' she tried to reason.

Fitz ignored her completely and intertwined their fingers. He used his freehand to press against her hip and fidget with the waistband of her tight little jeans. He took a step closer to her and looked down.

'I wonder what you have on right now.' he mused as he tugged at the fabric. 'What will I get to unwrap tonight?'

Olivia swallowed hard. 'Fitz, the cameras.'

'I already took care of that.' he said dismissively as he took a peak into her pants. Fitz's eyebrows raised and he smiled. 'I see green. This is new.'

'Baby.' she pleaded desperately although she wasn't really sure for what. Olivia knew they needed to head downstairs, but his hand was close enough to touch her where she needed him.

'Why don't you come back to my room and show me that move, alright?' he said as she took a handful of her ass into both of his palms. Fitz pressed his now growing erection into her tummy. 'Give me 20 minutes to learn the steps, then we'll go down to the party.'

Her eyebrows furrowed. Fitz usually lasted all night, so 20 minutes seemed like nothing. 'Is that all the time you need?'

'Oh, no.' he chuckled and shook his head. 'I'm going to need some very thorough lessons from you tonight. We'll make an appearance downstairs, then you can teach me something else.'

'Alright.' she nodded her head. 'But, these steps may be a little difficult. I need you to try really hard.'

'Oh, you're about to get something really hard.' he grinned and picked her up into his arms, throwing away all of the dance references.

Olivia chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had left his door unlocked so it was pretty easy to get in. They hadn't been in town long, just the previous night, so all of Fitz's stuff was still in his suitcase. His bed was unmade, but their of them even noticed that as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths.

Fitz threw her on top of the bed and immediately started to take his shirt off. 'Get undressed. I don't have much time.'

She giggled at his silliness but obeyed. Olivia quickly shed herself of all of her clothes except for her panties. That was for him to do. It was always his favorite part. She laid back on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off of the side as his greedy eyes raked over her body. His large erection sprang free once he removed his boxers and her whole body shivered at the sight. It sometimes amazing her how big he was, and she had seen it multiple times.

'Fuck, Liv.' he said huskily. 'Are you sure I can only have 20 minutes?'

'Yes.' she nodded. 'But you can come back later and get as much as you want.'

He groaned lowly. Fitz didn't know what he wanted to do first, and it just seemed like there wasn't enough time. He quickly reached down and ripped through the pair of green panties she had on her body. Olivia gasped as the fabric tore against her flesh and he threw it to the side.

'Fitz!' she hissed.

'Shut up.' he said, his jaw clenched tightly.

Fitz dropped down to his knees in front of her, right in between her legs. He used his pointer finger to part her hot lips and grinned when it immediately became sticky. His Livvie always got so wet for him, and it felt good knowing it was all for him. He realized it was selfish to be so possessive since he was still a married man, but he loved Olivia. He'd strangle anybody who came this closer to her.

His bottom lip poked out because he realized he wouldn't get a chance to bury his face in her pussy. His erection was throbbing and he knew it wasn't going to go away until he was ball deep inside of her. He honestly couldn't wait until the party was over. He had plans on laying her down and eating her all night as soon as they stepped foot back into the bedroom.

Fitz placed one long lick up her vagina, groaning as her taste went down his throat. He'd live solely off of her essence if he could. He stood back up straight and opened her hips up a bit wider. He placed one of his knees on top of the bed and lined the tip of his cock up with her centre. Olivia smiled up at him as he held one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. They had all night to enjoy each other and go slow, but for right now she wanted something more.

She reached down and took hold of his shaft with her freehand. Olivia rubbed his bulbous tip up and down her pussy, moaning as it pressed into her lit. He licked his lips as he watched her pleasure herself using his dick. He honestly thought it was one of the sexiest things in the world. Fitz's toes curled against the carpeted floor as he tried his best not to cum to earlier. She was coating him in all of her natural juices and making both of them extremely sticky.

'I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that.' he grunted as he felt his balls tighten. 'I need to be inside you. I need you, Livvie.' he pleaded lowly.

' _Ohhh.. Fitz_.' she cried out, now rocking her hips as he came closer to her orgasm. ' _So close_.'

Fitz knocked her hand away and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He grabbed the base of his penis and thrusted it into her entrance, causing Olivia's entire body to buck. He held on tightly to her waist to keep her down as he slid all the way inside her. They both inhaled sharply as he pulled all the way out and then snapped his hips back into place.

'More, more.' she pleaded.

'You want more?' he asked through gritted teeth. 'You want more of this dick?'

' _Yes!_ ' she cried out.

It was a slow incline at first, but soon Fitz had them at a fast pace. She was thrashing underneath him, but he kept her stagnant as he pounded into her softness. Her walls were sucking him in and trying to keep him in place everything time he went in and that was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Olivia's eyes snapped shut as she started to scream with a voice that she didn't recognize as her own. Fitz showed her no mercy, but she didn't want him to. She liked it when neither of them held back while they had sex. It felt good knowing that she was the only person that he was giving it to like this. It seemed selfish because she knew that he was a married man, but she didn't care. Fitzgerald Grant was hers, and that included every piece of him.

Fitz reached down and rubbed her clit, giving it the attention it needed. He could tell she was close just by looking at the expression on her face. The grip he had on her body tightened and he gritted his teeth taught as he worked to get her to her orgasm.

'This. Is. My. Pussy.' he said, punctuated each of his words with a strong thrust. 'Say. It.'

' _Your pussy._ ' she screamed, her voice cracking as her stomach and thighs began to tremble.

'Say it again.' he demanded.

Olivia whimpered as she tried to get her words out. Fitz knew how much she loved for him to talk dirty while they were in the moment, and this almost took her over the edge. ' _Your pussy_.'

'Don't let anybody else near my shit.' he said gruffly. 'This. Is. Mine.'

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. The pressure was started to build as she felt like she might nearly explode. 'Just for you.'

'Say my name.' Fitz commanded. 'Let everybody know who's doing this to you.'

' _Fitz.. F—Fitz._ ' she sobbed.

After a few more thrusts, Olivia orgasmed hard enough for her entire body to spasm. Fitz didn't slow down at all as he went after his own release. He looked down at watched as his cocked went in and out of her wet pussy. She was now dripping onto the comforter below them and it was getting all over her inner thigh.

When Fitz came he grunted out of her name as his warm seed spilled all inside of her. He continued to push himself in and out of her until his dick was completely soft and then he pulled out. He sighed from exhaustion before collapsing on top of her. He smirked when she started to giggle and rumble underneath him.

'What are you laughing at?' he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

'You're so heavy.' she laughed and tried to push him off. 'I can't breathe!'

Fitz grinned and playfully bit down on her shoulder. They still had a couple of minutes left, so he didn't plan on getting up until then.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz both got cleaned up and changed outfits before coming downstairs. He had already ruined her panties so she had to fish out another pair for the evening. It wasn't until they made it down to the lobby that they saw how badly the snow was coming down. They could barely see outside and it seemed like they may get snowed in.

Fitz nudged her as the passed by the large window. 'Still wanted to go out in all that snow?'

'No.' she shook her head. 'But, if we had just left earlier—'

'Oh my God.' he groaned. 'I thought I had fucked all your frustrations out.'

She smacked his shoulder. 'Stop talking so loud. Even if we were supposed to be together, that was a very crass thing to say in the lobby of a hotel.'

'Maybe when we get back I'll flip you over and work on that attitude as well.' he mumbled low enough for only her to here. 'I think you need a little readjustment.'

Olivia swallowed hard but then looked away from him. Fitz had a very dirty mouth and he loved to say things that would throw her off. She knew she'd have to keep her composure if they planned on making it through the party in the same room. She sped up a bit so that she could walk in front of him. It would have been fairly easy for him to catch up, but he decided not to. She'd be back in his arms soon enough, and besides, he liked the view from behind.

By the time they arrived to the ballroom, the party was in full swing and it seemed like everybody there was drunk. Only 1/3 of the staff was present, everybody else was in Kansas because they left on time, but they still had a pretty big crowd. There was loud music playing, people were playing games and dancing, and they had torn apart the buffet table that Olivia had ordered for them.

Olivia wanted to insist that they walk into the party at different times, but she decided against it. They could always say that they were working on some campaign related stuff, which wasn't technically a lie. She had been forced to watch Fitz try and dab, so that was worth way more than any workday.

'Hey, hey!' Cyrus cheered as they opened up the door. He was clearly very drunk. 'Here comes the man of the hour! Fitzgerald Grant!'

Everybody stopped what they were doing to grin and cheer for Fitz as he swaggered into the room. This had been a fairly successful campaign stop, so they were all extremely proud of him. He waved at everyone in the room while Olivia took a step away from him so that he could bask in all of his admiration. She want typically the type to be in the spotlight, she much preferred more behind the scenes type of work, so she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

'Hey, you're standing under the mistletoe!' one of the staffers hollered, gesturing above their head to the conveniently placed plant above their heads. They had put it up there for fun, but neither Olivia or Fitz noticed it when they walked in.

She laughed a little awkwardly and shook her head. 'Very funny you guys.'

'You can't leave that spot until you kiss!' another staff person hollered.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head. Common sense told him to just kiss Olivia's cheek, but when he looked down at her he could tell something was wrong. She looked sad. He saw it as a big joke, but obviously she was having some issues.

Olivia didn't mention it much, but she was extremely jealous of Mellie. During all of their campaign stops, Fitz doted on her as if she was the best thing since sliced bread. He pulled out her seats, he constantly paid her compliments, he held his arm around her waist, and he definitely kissed her in public.

She didn't get any of that, but when it was all said and done, they would sneak into a hotel room and she would open her legs for him. They would make love for hours and having amazing sex, and then he wold return to his wife. This mistletoe incident was just a painful reminder that they can be whatever they wanted behind closed doors, but as soon as people were around, she was just another stranger.

Instead of dwelling on all of that, though, she smiled and everybody and then stood on the tips of her toes to give Fitz and very platonic kiss on the cheek. Everybody roared with laughter at the sight and Olivia immediately walked further into the party to get away from him. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong. She just really needed some space.

Fitz smiled as if nothing had happened and went a separate way to speak to other people. They could talk about the situation later on and he'd spend all night showing her who he belonged to. It was only Olivia who had his heart, and he knew he needed to prove it. He was mentally counting down the days until election season was officially over with and he could have his woman at his side.

Their original plan was to only stay for an hour, but that went completely out the window. Every time Fitz would attempt to make eye contact with her, she would look away or pretend to be talking to somebody else or on her phone. He knew her little games, though. She wouldn't be able to hide forever.

Fitz waited and waited and waited to catch her by herself. She was an expert at moving through crowds and always being surrounded by people. She had been sitting at the bar with some of the interns when they suddenly got up to dance. He knew that this was his chance and he didn't want to waste it. He downed the rest of the champagne in his glass and made rushed strides over to where she was sitting.

Olivia was just about to get up and leave that spot when she heard the sound of his shoes hitting the wood floors. Her jaw clenched tightly and she swirled the drink she had been babysitting all night. She rested her chin in her hand looked away from him, hoping not to bring much attention to their situation.

Fitz smiled smoothly and waved at the bartender who was busying himself cleaning a glass. He leaned down closer to Olivia and spoke lowly into her ear. 'Let's go, Olivia.'

'I don't want to go anywhere, Fitz.' she whispered back.

'I'm not giving you an option.' he said pointedly. 'Either I see you at the elevator in 2 minutes, or I'm dragging you out of her myself. I'd hate to cause a scene.'

Olivia's jaw dropped at his threat. A part of her wanted to believe that he was just blowing smoke, but Fitz was a bold man when he wanted to be. She didn't get a chance to question him any further, though, because walked away from the bar and out of the party. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach to help settle some of her butterflies.

Not wanting to risk anything, Olivia followed him soon after. Just was Fitz said, he was standing at the elevator and waiting for her. He had his hands tucked behind him back, but he used one to press the button to request the cart to come down. They stood next to one another quietly as they waited for it to come down.

 _Ding._

They both stepped into the elevator and Olivia put at least 3 feet of space in between them. It wasn't until then, now that they were completely alone, that she let some of her emotions show. She let out an involuntary whimper and she had to wipe a tear from her cheek. It seemed like she was coming to the realization that no matter how much she loved the man next to her, she'd never be able to have him.

Fitz saw how hurt she looked, but he knew it was nothing he could do about it then. He had made a special request about the cameras on their floor, but the ones on the elevator were still on. They couldn't risk getting caught like that.

Once they made it up to their floor, Olivia walked ahead of him. She tried to pass his room and go straight to hers, but he took hold of her arm and pulled her back. He unlocked his bedroom door and brought her inside with him.

'Talk to me Olivia.' he said softly, bringing her into his arms.

Olivia looked away from him. 'I can't have you.' she said, her voice cracking.

'Yes, you can.' he nodded. 'Olivia, I belong to you. I'm yours.'

'No, you're not.' she shook her head. 'You're married. You have children with her. You're the definition of unavailable.'

'Liv, I will leave her.' he said, moving closer to her in the hopes that she'd turn around. 'You're the only person for me. We'll wait until after the campaign is over, and then that's it. I want you by my side.'

'This isn't going to work, Fitz.' she said, finally letting all of her tears go. 'This isn't going to end well for us!'

Fitz moved his hands from her waist and to her cheeks. He turned her face towards him so that he could look in her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe some of the wetness from her face. 'I'll drop out of the race, Olivia. Just say the word.'

'I don't want you to do that.' she said softly.

'Then just give me some more time.' he begged. 'Give us some more time. I'll fix all of this. I'll make all of this right. I don't think you think I'll choose you.'

'Fitz—'

'I. Choose. You. Olivia.' he said, staring directly down at her. 'Give me six months. That's all I need. Once the election is over, it'll just be the two of us.'

'Do you promise?' she asked, like a small school girl.

'I promise.' he nodded.

Fitz reached over on the dresser and grabbed a few of the tissues that were sitting in the box. He wiped her eyes and cleaned her face before throwing them away. They walked over to the bed and sat down together on the edge, neither of them really knowing that to sat at this point.

Fitz reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. When he opened up his clenched hand, Olivia saw that it was the mistletoe from downstairs. She wasn't really in the mood to laugh, but seeing it made her chuckle at bit. It was already pretty small, but he had crushed it by sitting on it.

'Why do you have this?' she asked, reached out to touch it and attempt to fluff the leaves back out a bit.

'I took it from downstairs.' he smiled back at her. 'I want a redo of my kiss. I deserved way more than what I got.'

'You've nearly killed it now, Fitz.' she shook her head.

'Nearly being the keyword here.' he emphasized. Fitz held the plant above their head and puckered his lips. 'Kiss me. It's the rule.'

Olivia nearly snorted, but she leaned in to press her lips against his. He immediately threw the mistletoe to the side and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. She burst into a fit of giggles as he rolled her around on the bed until he was on top.

Once she finally opened her eyes back up, Fitz was staring directly down at her. She wasn't sure what took over her body, but her words seemed to run straight out of her mouth. 'I love you.'

Fitz smiled. 'I love you,'

She sighed heavily, relieved that he said it back. Olivia tilted her neck upward so that their lips would meet once more. Fitz slid his tongue in her mouth and began to work on getting her clothes off. He slid his hand up her shirt, his fingers dancing on the soft flesh of her stomach. His palm lingered there as he appreciated every part of her body.

Neither of them knew that he was currently tapping his digits right on the life that they had created just earlier that night. No matter what happened in the next 6 months, if definitely wouldn't be just the two of them for long. For now, their plan was to spend the rest of the night and all of Christmas in that bed and simply loving another.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I don't have much to say about this one lol. I have a few other Christmas things I want to post, but I've been very busy this week preparing for the holidays. If I don't get a chance to post them by Monday, just know that they're on their way. I wrote this very fast and I didn't really edit it, but I hope you enjoy! I know I had a good time writing it! There will be more chapters to this story (unrelated to this chapter, though). This definitely shorter than what I usually do, but I really wanted to get some content out, and the writing bug bit me hard!_**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you thought, or feel free to message me on Twitter _norial_ ! Until next time!_**

 ** _Merry Chrimuh_**


	2. President Grant 2

**NSFW**

* * *

Olivia glanced at the clock on the wall of her living room and sighed as she realized how late it was. She had spent hours preparing dinner, and it now seemed like it would all be going to waste. Her Christmas day was supposed to have been filled with joy and laughter, but she had been basically playing the waiting game all day long.

It had been a whole year since Olivia had given birth to her baby. Sienna Pope was a very happy baby with long brown, curly hair, dark blue eyes, and almost light brown skin. Her cheeks were round and full, and she was the most energetic little person that Olivia had ever seen. Now that she could walk, it seemed like she literally never sat down.

But, for now, Sienna was asleep. She had stayed up for as long as she could, and she was snoring very loudly on the couch. They had been watching Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer as they waited for their company to show up. He was a bit late, but Olivia knew that he was on his way.

It was way past her 7pm bedtime, so she understood why she'd be knocked out. Olivia had even given in and let her have a little extra sugar today in the hopes that she'd be bouncing off the walls. It only worked for a little while, though, because soon Sienna was having a sugar crash and reminding her mommy why she rarely gave her sweets.

When the clock struck 11pm, Olivia nearly felt a tear prick her eye. At this point it was no use in even waiting anymore. She stood up from the couch and turned her television off and picked up Sienna up. Her apartment only had 2 rooms so, naturally, the second one became a nursery. She kept the walls a cream color, but the decorations were all multicolored. She had read that seeing patterns, colors, and shapes would help stimulate creative thought in young children, so she was trying her best to try that. When the lights went out, though, it was completely dark except for a white night light.

Sienna stirred a bit and clung to her mother's neck as she tried to slide her out of her arms and into her crib. Olivia gently pried her away and laid her down so that she could rest. She was still dressed in her Christmas pajamas, so she didn't even bother changing her before leaving the room.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and saw the two meals that she had prepared. She hardly ever cooked, she absolutely hated it, but she had tried her hand at it tonight. After a few taste tests, she realized that it was actually pretty good. She had felt pretty victorious when she laid everything out on the table, but now she felt like a fool. Common sense told her to put the leftovers in the refrigerator, but she didn't want to think logically right then.

Instead, she took the food and scraped it all into the garbage disposal. After turning the machine on and listening to it destroy the meal, she began to wash the dishes. She scrubbed them until her fingers hurt as she tried to keep herself from crying. Olivia put them all back into the cabinet and then went to her fridge to pull out a glass of wine.

She quickly gulped down the red liquid as she waited for the bag of popcorn she had just thrown into the microwave to finish. It wasn't the most nutritious of dinners, but she had long given up breast feeding Sienna so she was really free to eat whatever she wanted.

Her first thought was to go to her bedroom and read a good book before going to sleep, but she kind of felt like torturing herself tonight. Olivia felt like the biggest idiot on the planet, and she knew that watching television would only make it worse. She quietly tiptoed into the living room and turned her television back on. Instead of finishing Rudolf, she turned to one of the national news stations.

She already knew what she was going to see, and what all they'd be doing; but she just felt the need to watch it for herself.

The first thing she saw was President Fitzgerald Grant in front of the White House Christmas trees. He was with Mellie, Teddy, Karen, and Jerry, as he gave out his yearly Christmas greeting. They all looked so happy and loving, and it almost made her want to puke. She didn't have an issue with him spending time with his family during the holidays, but she couldn't help but be little jealous.

When your boyfriend is the most powerful man in the world, though, you have to put up with some things that make you uncomfortable.

Soon after he was elected to office, Fitz divorced Mellie. She didn't go down without a fight, though. His approval ratings dropped a bit once their split was officially announced, but that didn't last long. The American people loved the fact that they seemed to be happily coparenting their children, and some people ever suspected that they were trying to quietly reconcile their marriage.

His plan was to quickly move Olivia and Sienna into the White House, but she let him know that that was a terrible idea. It would have made it seem like he was moving on way too fast, and would have been terrible for optics. She was just a baby, and Olivia knew that they would drag her name through the mud just because of her parent's actions. She didn't want her baby to have to pay for her sins.

So, instead, she decided to wait it out. She stayed in her apartment and kept a low profile during her pregnancy. Fitz was present for Sienna's birth, but he didn't sign the birth certificate. It would have only been a matter of time before somebody leaked something that they heard or saw. Fitz came to the hospital under the pretense of visiting a really good friend.

There was a knock on the door and she immediately got up to see who it was. Olivia assumed it was Abby or Harrison coming by to check on her, but she still checked through her peephole. Usually she would open it and not even think twice about who was on the other side, but she had another life to care for now.

She groaned when she saw Fitz standing on the other side with two secret service men next to him. It was late and the last thing that she wanted to do was deal with him and whatever excuse he had as to why he was so late. He was supposed to come early that morning after recording his greeting and spend the rest of the day with her and Sienna. Olivia knew it was a bit selfish to pull him away from his other kids, but all she needed was a few hours of his day.

Fitz couldn't see Olivia, but he knew that she was on the other side. He had heard her footsteps as she came towards the door, and the little huff she made as she realized that it was him. He didn't blame her, though. He was way later than he was supposed to be and he hadn't even been able to call and explain himself. He picked up an 'I'm sorry' gift to compliment the Christmas one, but he knew he was going to have to come up with something better than that.

'Olivia.' he said sternly, letting her know that he knew she was there. 'Open the door and let me in.'

'Leave, Fitz.' she said back, although her voice sounded weak. 'It's late.'

'We both know that I can get into this door if I wanted to.' he said pointedly. 'Please don't make me have to do it.'

There was a short pause before Olivia sighed and conceded. Fitz could hear her undoing all of the locks on the door so he waited patiently for her to finish. He used to think she was crazy for having so many attached to her door, but he was happy she had them now. He wanted her and their baby to be as secure as possible while he had to be away from them.

As soon as the last lock was undone and Olivia turned the handle on the knob, Fitz stepped right in. She rolled her eyes at his forwardness, but didn't mention it as he took of his coat and stepped out of his shoes. Sienna had a tendency to touch the floor and then put her hands into her mouth, so they both agreed it would be best if people removed their shoes while in the house.

'Hi.' he said as he hung his coat on the coatrack near the door.

'Hi.' she responded plainly. 'Sienna is in her room asleep. You'll have to come back another time to see her.'

Fitz ignored her blatant attempt to get rid of him. 'I'm sorry I missed dinner. Should we have something now? I've been saving my appetite for your meal.'

Olivia rolled her eyes, but didn't answer his question. Instead she walked back into the living room where she was sitting with her popcorn and wine and continued to eat. Fitz sighed as he realized she had been up watching the news and he reached to grab the remote off of the coffee table. He turned the television off and she cut her eyes at him.

'I was watching tv.'

'Not anymore.' he shook his head. 'You're sitting around here making yourself more upset.'

She scoffed and looked away from him.

Fitz sat down on the couch next her. He was close enough so that their shoulders would touch, but far enough away that he would crowd her. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here when I said I would be here. I got so busy dealing with the holiday party and the kids just wouldn't let me go.' he tried to explain.

'It's fine. Whatever.' she said, still not looking at him.

'Livvie, please look at me.' he pleaded. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You know I didn't do this on purpose.'

'Why don't you just go back to the White House and be with your real family?' she said, her tone snarky.

Fitz's jaw clenched and he grabbed Olivia's arm in his. He pulled her closer to him, his grip tight enough to make her turn around face him again without question. 'Don't you ever say that again. You and Sienna are apart of my family. I don't love her any differently than my other children.'

'Well, you sure don't act like it.' Olivia challenged, knowing that she was pushing all of his buttons. She knew that Fitz loved Sienna with all of his heart, but she wanted to make him angry. She refused to be the only person who had a terrible Christmas.

'What do you want me to do, Olivia?' he asked, exasperated. 'I can't come out to the public and say that she is my child with my girlfriend! I'm trying my best!'

'Well, sometimes our best isn't good enough.' she said plainly.

Fitz sighed and released her arm only to rub his temples. He wasn't sure what else he could say to her to make her understand how sorry he was. He stood to his feet and walked down the hall so that he could see his daughter. There wasn't going to be anyway to reason with Olivia right then. She was upset, but he understood why. The lights were out so he knew that she was sleeping, but he just wanted to lay eyes on her.

After opening gifts with Teddy, Karen, and Jerry, a very publicized event, he was forced into a special meeting. He was scheduled to leave the residence and head over to Olivia's apartment earlier that day, but when his meeting ran late his secret service agents forced him to stay longer. The Christmas Day traffic was terrible, and it was a security risk for him to be out in the open that way. Taking the entire motorcade wasn't an option, either, because this trip was supposed to be a secret.

Sienna was a beautiful little girl. Fitz loved all of his children equally, but Sienna was special. She was his first child with the love of his life, and that thought alone made his heart soar. She looked a lot more like Olivia than she did him, but he didn't mind that at all. As long as she was happy and healthy, he didn't care who or what she looked like.

Fitz never really got time to spend in Sienna's nursery, but he appreciated how much time and effort Olivia had put into it. She kept things very neat and tidy, and there were educational toys everywhere. Everything in the room either made a sound or had some type of texture on it for her to feel and enjoy. There was a rocking chair right beside a bookshelf that was filled to the brim. He would occasionally get a chance to listen in on them during story time, but it didn't happen as often as he would have liked. Sienna went to bed fairly early, so he would sometimes still be in meetings.

His lips pursed tightly as a wave of guilt washed over his body. Fitz felt like he was being a terrible father to his baby girl. He knew that it was for her safety that nobody knew who she was, but it still hurt. Sienna wasn't even able to share his last name or meet her siblings or grandparents.

He reached down to run his pointer finger down her little cheeks. She was still wearing her Christmas pajamas that Fitz found absolutely adorable. The tights had red snowflakes with pink reindeer and the white shirt had her name printed on the front in silver. Around her waist was a red, fluffy tutu that she had obviously been playing in all day because the ends were a bit frayed.

She stirred lightly in her sleep and yawned. Fitz knew it was wrong to wake her up, it was extremely late, but that didn't stop him from gently picking her up into his arms. Her head immediately slumped onto his shoulder as she sleepily adjusted herself. He slowly slid his feet over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room so that he could sit down.

Sienna almost reminded him of a little baby doll. Her cheeks were a little red, she had the most perfect curls in her head, and he had never seen a pair of cuter feet in his life. Maybe he was a bit biased, though.

'Hi, baby girl.' he whispered lowly to her. It was a shameless attempt to rouse her, but he didn't care. He just couldn't help himself.

'I havent seen you in such a long time. Mommy sent me a picture of you a little while ago. You were at the park on the slide and you looked so happy.' he continued as Sienna's eyes began to flutter open.

'And, she told me how you got into her makeup bag and tried putting her lipstick on.' he chuckled lowly. 'You're too little for makeup right now. You have to wait until you get bigger. Daddy doesn't want you growing up too fast.'

'I'm so sorry you didn't get a chance to open your gifts today. You waited all day for me to get here and I was stuck at work.' he smiled as Sienna opened her eyes and looked at him. 'There you are. You look so much like your mommy.'

Sienna regarded Fitz closely as he continued to talk to her. She rubbed her eyes using her little fists as her vision adjusted to the dim lights of the room. She looked around and noticed that her surroundings were very familiar, but not the man holding her. They hadn't seen each other in 2 months, and she really didn't remember him.

Her eyes began to water when she realized that Olivia wasn't close. She whimpered and huffed, despite the fact that Fitz was trying his best to calm her down from her building fit. Sienna lightly kicked her feet and took in deep breaths of air as she prepared to start wailing at the top of her lungs.

Before she could really get going, though, she caught eyes with her mommy coming into the room. She gasped for air and bounced up and down, reaching out for Olivia to take her back into her arms. Fitz had to hold her tightly because it seemed like she was nearly ready to jump down and hit the floor.

'It's late, Fitz.' Olivia chastised lightly as she ignored Sienna's outstretched hands. She walked over to the dresser and picked up her favorite pacifier and eased it between her lips.

'I needed to see her.' he said, watching as the little girl immediately relaxed again in his arms. 'It's been so long.'

'I know.' she responded softly.

Olivia leaned against the crib and simply watched them interact. She would have much preferred Sienna be asleep by now, but she couldn't take this away from Fitz. They were both trying their best just to make this work, and it wasn't all his fault he couldn't get away more often. He was the leader of the free world, and escaping to see his girlfriend and child was just a tough thing to do.

Sienna sat quietly for the next couple of minutes. She was staring at some color splotches on the wall and carefully twirling her fingers around in the curls on her head. The only sound in the room was her somewhat heavy breathing, and her loud sucking on the pacifier. It wasn't something Olivia normal resorted to, but it was something handy to have around during bedtime.

After a little while, though, Sienna was getting restless again. She began to whimper and fidget in Fitz's arms as she tried to get to Olivia. Fitz gently set her down on her feet this time so she wouldn't begin to cry. The point of his visit wasn't to torture her, although he hated he didn't get a few more minutes of holding her in his arms.

She toddled over to her mother and bounced up and down at her feet to get her attention. Olivia picked her up underneath her armpits then hitched her at her side on her hip. She gently removed the pacifier from Sienna's lips and placed it back on the dresser and out of her reach.

'Baba, mommy. Ba.' she cooed desperately, hugging on tightly to Olivia's neck.

Olivia nodded and placed her back into her crib. 'Sit right here and I'll be right back.'

Fitz followed Olivia out of the room and back into the kitchen. He felt a little embarrassed by the fact that he didn't really understand what his daughter was requesting. He watched on as she moved around to warm Sienna up a bottle in the warmer.

He leaned against the counter as they waited for the timer to go off. 'I thought you were working on weaning her off of the bottle.'

'I am.' she nodded. 'And she doesn't need it most days. It's a very rare request.'

'But, don't you think she's a little old to be drinking from a bottle? It may mess with her teeth.'

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples. 'It isn't going to mess with her teeth. She only wants it if she's really tired. It's just milk.'

'Why not serve it to her out of her cup?' he asked, gesturing to the pile of sippie cups in the dry rack on the counter.

She cut her eyes at him. 'Fitz do you think you can do a better job at this?'

He shook his head. 'That's not what I'm saying. I just—'

'You're not here, Fitz!' she yelled, although she attempted to keep her volume to a whisper. 'Everyday it's just me and Sienna! This is hard! You should hear how loudly she screams and cries at night!'

'Olivia,' he said, trying to interrupt her ranting. 'It's okay. I know I'm not here with you, and I'm sorry—'

'I'm not finished!' she huffed.

Fitz swallowed hard but simply nodded his head. He had learned a lot about Olivia in the past couple of years, and one of them was that she wanted to be heard. Sometimes she just needed to vent and get her frustration out, and tonight was one of those nights.

He could be her punching bag, though. He'd be anything she needed him to be.

'You can't just come in here, late, and suggest I'm some type bad mom!' she threw her hands in the air, exasperated. 'I'm trying my best!'

'I know.' he nodded again and took a step closer to her.

Olivia backed away from him as his large frame began to close in on her. She hadn't mean to snap on Fitz like that tonight, but she was glad that she got it out. She crossed her arms against her chest, making herself smaller as he pinned her against the cabinet. His arms enclosed around her, his hands taking a firm grip on the counter behind her.

'You're a wonderful mother, Olivia.' he said with conviction. 'And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't. You're doing a wonderful job with Sienna. I couldn't have ever wished for anything more.'

She finally looked up at him, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. Her voice cracked as she spoke. 'It's hard.'

Fitz's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure if she was referring to taking care of Sienna, or just his absence. He had to assume it was a combination of both, and watching him with Mellie and his other children probably didn't help it.

'Just a little while longer.' he whispered to her. 'We're doing this for Sienna. We have to wait until the time is right.'

'I know.' she nodded her head.

'I love you.' he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 'Let me help you. I can get a nanny to come in. She can do some of the extra things around the house.'

Olivia bit her lip. It wasn't that she couldn't afford a nanny on her own, she was just afraid to use one. If anybody ever found out who Sienna's real father was, she didn't know who would come after her. She found it much safer if she was only in contact with her, Fitz, and her trusted gladiators. Anybody outside of that circle was a potential threat.

'I don't know, Fitz.' she said uneasily.

He took hold of her petite waist, pulling her body closer to his. 'You need a break, Livvie. I'll personally vet this people myself, and then you can put them through another very rigorous interview process. I can find a loving, caring, ex-Navy seal if you want. Assassin trained and all.' Fitz grinned down at her.

Olivia chuckled lightly. One of the reasons she loved Fitz so much was his ability to pull her out of any funk she was in. To the world he was a stern, but charismatic man, but to her he was just the biggest goofball on the entire planet.

'I don't think that any trained killer would be willing to watch our baby.' she teased back lightly.

'If the money is right, then I'm sure he, or she, would be willing.' he shrugged his shoulders. 'And, maybe, a little vacation?'

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Fitz—'

'Just hear me out.' he interrupted, knowing she was about to give him 40,000 reasons why this wouldn't work. 'We can take Air Force 1 anywhere you want. Maybe a private beach or a log cabin out in the woods. The assassin babysitter can come, and we can just enjoy each other.'

'That sounds like a terrible idea, Mr. President.' she said in an attempt to remind him of who he was.

'It sounds like a great idea.' he objected. 'Us in some private bungalow while I watch you bounce around in some skimpy bikini? I love it, actually.'

Olivia chuckled lightly and tried to push his arms down, but he held firm. 'This isn't going to work. It's going to be questionable if you're taking some random woman on a trip without your wife.'

'I won't be taking any random woman.' he said defensively. 'I'll be taking my beautiful girlfriend to spoil her rotten. I'll go to a couple of meetings while I'm there and play it off like it's something work related.'

She shook her head. 'You need to come up with a more solid plan than this, Fitz. Whisking us away to some foreign country isn't a good plan.'

The bottle warmer beeped, signaling that it was ready, so she turned around to grab it. It needed to cool off for a few more moments so she just set it on the counter. Fitz pulled her body back into his, all of their grooves fitting together like matching puzzle pieces.

'I'll work out all the kinks for this trip, then spend those weeks working all the kinks out of you.' he said suggestively, biting down on her ear.

Olivia squealed and squirmed around in his arms as she tried to get away. 'You are such a pervert!'

'Only for you, Livvie.' he grinned and kissed down her neck, his breath ghosting down her breath as he spoke. 'Two weeks on a private island off the coast of Belize. The house has 9 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms, which gives me at least 18 places to fuck you silly in.'

She bit her lip to stifle back a moan and cursed herself for getting into this position with Fitz. Olivia knew if he kept this up then she'd give him anything he wanted. He was very close to a spot that they both knew would make her weak in the knees. Her mind was telling her to move so that he couldn't reach it, but her body had other plans. Her neck tilted, giving him better access to what he was looking for.

He chuckled lowly before suckling on the soft area right beneath her ear. He pulled away a bit and laid open mouthed kisses on the spot. 'There's a sun room in the back of the house. I can press you against the glass and take you behind until you scream for mercy.'

'Baby stop.' she whined lowly, although she was now forgetting why she was saying no in the first place. 'You can't be gone that long from D.C. You—'

'I can't wait to wrap your thighs around my head.' he interrupted with a low rumble. 'I'm going to have my way with you until you can't handle anymore. Isn't this what you want?'

Olivia nodded her head, but before she could verbally respond, they heard Sienna begin to cry in the other room. She could hear the beeping from the bottle warmer from the other room and she knew that it was ready. Olivia pushed Fitz's arms down and grabbed the warm milk.

Sienna stood in her crib, her eyes filled with pouty tears. Her face lit up though as Olivia handed over her drink and she immediately flopped back down against her mattress. She'd be asleep in no time after that so she didn't even bother pulling her out of the bed.

Fitz stood beside Olivia next to crib and smiled. 'We really have a cute kid, Liv.'

'She gets it from her mama.' Olivia cooed to Sienna, making the baby giggle.

He chuckled and shook his head. They both stood and watched her for a bit before she finally fell asleep against her pillow. Olivia took the bottle out of her hands and she and Fitz returned to the living room area.

'I think you were just about to take a vacation a few minutes ago.' he grinned widely.

Olivia nearly snorted. 'I was not. You were trying to use your powers to seduce me into getting what you want.'

'Well, if you keep an open mind about it, I'm pretty sure I can convince you.' he said suggestively.

She smiled and took hold of his hands in hers. 'How long can you stay?'

Fitz bit his lip and glanced back at the clock behind her. In all honesty, he needed to be out in the next hour or so. He hadn't prepared to stay the entire night, and he could think of at least 20 people off the top of his head who would want to kill him if he didn't come back soon.

But, he couldn't break that news to her. Olivia was strong, but he knew she needed him there tonight. So, instead he'd just stay until somebody made him leave.

'You've got me all night.' he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

'Really?' she raised her eyebrows although she was now wearing a big grin of her own. It seemed like forever since they just had time for themselves. 'How did you swing that? That's a long time.'

'It's a Christmas miracle.' he grinned widely and picked her up into his arms.

Olivia squealed loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Common sense told her that she should be pushing Fitz out of the door so that he could go back to work, but she ignored that feeling. Usually around this time she'd be quietly tiptoeing around so that she wouldn't wake Sienna, but it felt so good to be with him. She never really realized how much she missed him until he was finally back. It almost felt like a piece of her was missing when he was away.

Fitz carried her back into her bedroom and lightly shut the door behind them. He planned on having her kicking her and screaming in the next few minutes, and he didn't want her to wake Sienna. There was a baby monitor on her dresser so they'd be able to hear if she started to cry.

He laid her down on the bed and immediately began to undress her. Fitz went for her silk camisole first, then continued down to her matching lounge pants. She lifted her hips to help him get them off, leaving her only in a pair of light blue panties. He carefully brought them down her legs and then tucked them into his pocket.

Olivia reached out to unbutton his shirt, but he pushed her hands away. He kneeled down and got on his knees before him, slightly parting her knees to expose her to him. He grabbed her by the back of her knees and placed her legs over his shoulders. Fitz caressed her inner thighs and smiled up at her.

'Let me take care of you, okay?' he murmured as he began kissing her up her inner thigh. 'I just want to be here for you tonight.'

'I think you're just trying to butter me up.' she said softly, lightly running her fingers through his curly hair.

'Maybe.' he grinned and parted her lower lips.

Before she could respond, he had his mouth on her. He licked her from her entrance to her clit, his nose pressed against her mound. He drew her firm nub into his mouth, sucking it into the roof of his mouth as her body clenched. Olivia hissed, her fingers clinching around his head and pulling her closer to her.

Fitz put a hand on both of her knees and held them apart so that she wouldn't suffocate him. He swirled his tongue around her button as he listened to her whimper and moan. Her heels dug into the flesh on his back and her toes curled as he pleasured her. He could feel his erection pressing against his pants, but he tried his best to ignore it. He wanted tonight to be about her and her pleasure, and he was more than willing to forgo his needs for a while.

* * *

The next morning was very quiet for them both. Fitz was shocked that he hadn't gotten called in, but he wasn't complaining either. He was enjoying his time with Olivia, despite the fact that she had been asleep for the past hour or so. He hadn't been able to rest much, so he simply stayed up and watched her.

He had spent the entire night with his head between her thighs. He ate her like a man starved and she had to beg him to stop. Her body was absolutely spent and she had already complained that she couldn't feel her legs. It wasn't going to make up for all the time he missed, but Fitz was trying his best. It was his every intention to spoil her every moment that he could.

The sound of Sienna whimpering on the baby monitor suddenly caught his attention. It was on her side of the bed, but he quickly reached over to silence it. He wanted to give Olivia at least one morning that she could sleep in, so he'd try his best to handle the baby by himself.

During the night he had shed himself of his pants and shirt, leaving him just in a pair of boxers. Olivia still had a pair of his sweatpants that she had stolen from him while they were on the trail, so he put those on. He tiptoed into the nursery to find Sienna standing up, grasping the bars of the crib. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had played with her hair so much that it was now all over her head.

He smiled brightly, trying to keep her calm. 'Good morning, Sienna!'

Sienna's eyes lit up for a moment, but then she began to cry even more when she realized that it wasn't Olivia. She jumped up and down against the bars, hoping that the sound would get her mother's attention. Fitz's lips pursed together tightly but he went with his gut and picked her up and held her against his chest.

'Shhh, shhh.' he cooed lowly as he walked them over to the rocking chair. 'You're going to wake mommy up. I wanted her to sleep a little while longer.'

Fitz laid her against his chest and rested his rest on the ottoman in front of him. He smiled as she quieted down a bit and he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. Her breathing was uneven and ragged as she tried to calm down a bit.

'Binkie. I wan' binkie.' she whined.

He grinned, extremely proud by the fact that he knew what that was. Fitz raised up and reached for her pacifier to give to her. Olivia would probably disprove of it being used outside of bedtime, but he'd deal with that later. He just wanted to keep her quiet and happy until for at least the next hour or so.

Sienna held it tightly in her hands. 'Mommy.'

'Mommy is asleep. Can you just sit here with daddy for a little while?' he asked as if she could understand every word she was saying.

She huffed and laid her head against Fitz's chest. Her hands immediately went up to her head, her chubby fingers playing in the strands once more. She looked as if she may fall asleep again, so he simply rocked her back and fourth as her eyes shut once more.

'Daddy loves you very much.' he whispered to her lowly. 'Soon we'll all be able to be together. You and mommy are going to come live in this big house with me.'

'I'm sorry that I'm not here more often.' Fitz continued, his tone filled with sorrow. 'I know you don't understand, but we just want to protect you and keep you safe. There may be bad people out there who want to hurt you.'

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself because obviously it was ridiculous to be having this type of conversation with a baby, but he couldn't help it. The sound of his voice seemed to help calm her down, so he didn't want to stop talking.

'I'm glad you're not giving mommy a very hard time. You have to be good for her. She's doing this all by herself for right now and she's very tired. I can tell she is.' he continued. 'I'm very worried about her.'

Olivia knocked on the bedroom door and quietly peeped in. She couldn't exactly make out what Fitz was saying, but she could hear him talking from his bedroom. She smiled and opened her arms as Sienna's face lit up with excitement. She hopped down from Fitz's lap and ran as fast as her little legs could take her over to her mom.

'Good morning!' she kissed her forehead. 'I see you used your cute face to con your daddy into giving you your pacifier.'

Fitz snorted and stood up and walked over to them. He kissed Olivia softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. 'How could I ever say no to my baby girl?'

'You're such a wimp.' she playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes.

They lived out the rest of their morning like a normal family would. Olivia knew Fitz would have to leave soon, so she tried to move as quickly as possible. They had a quick breakfast of frozen waffles and juice, then gave Sienna a bath and changed her clothes. She allowed him to take the lead on their activities. They didn't know when he'd be able to come back, so she wanted him to enjoy it while he could.

Sienna hadn't opened any of her Christmas gifts, so they all went to the living room to watch her. Olivia put her down on the floor and just watched on as she curiously dug through the different bags around the tree. It was her first time being able to open gifts, so she was careful to document every moment of it. Fitz put the gifts he had gotten for Olivia on the coffee table so that she could get to them after Sienna.

After about 2 presents were opened, there was a firm knock on the door. They both looked between one another and Olivia held Sienna tightly in her arms, unsure of what they'd be facing on the other side. They both hesitated to stand up from their spots, but she handed the baby off to him and went to check the peephole. There was a secret service agent at the door, but Olivia hesitantly opened it.

'Sir.' the man spoke firmly. 'There has been a situation at the White House. They need you back immediately.'

Fitz sighed, although he knew it had to happen at some point. 'Alright. Let me get dressed, and I'll be right out.'

The man nodded and stepped back out of the door. Olivia shut it behind him and bit down on her bottom lip. She walked over to where he and Sienna were sitting on the couch and held her arms out of her.

'Olivia—' he said, his tone very apologetic.

'It's okay.' she shook her head, smiling although it didn't really reach her eyes. 'We'll be fine.'

He stood to his feet and then rushed back to the bedroom to get dressed again. Fitz put his same clothes on from the day before, but didn't even attempt to tie his tie or button all of his buttons. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it'd be very suspicious if he wasn't there soon.

On his way back out, he stopped back by the couch and kneeled so that he'd be eye level with Sienna and Olivia. 'Daddy has to go bye-bye, okay? I'm going to see you real soon. Don't grow up too fast, and be good for mommy.'

Sienna reached out and smacked her hands against Fitz's face, obviously not understanding the serious of the situation at hand. She squealed happily when he winced and pulled away then clapped her hands together. Their interaction even made Olivia snicker a bit.

Fitz rubbed his face and knew he'd have to find a way to get her back for that one. She wasn't even two yet and she was already bullying him, although it was fairly adorable. He turned to Olivia and kissed her softly.

'I love you.' he said with conviction. 'I'll try and call for story time, okay?'

'Okay.' she smiled weakly and nodded her head.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm once more before heading out of the door. Right before he shut it, he could faintly hear Sienna yelling 'Bye, bye', and he thought his heart would melt right where he stood. He cleared his throat and held his head up high as he got onto the elevator with he secret service.

Olivia sighed and reached out to turn on the television. It was still on the news station from the night before, and she wanted to check and see if there had been any breaking news stories. The reporter began to go on and on about a potential missile threat and she immediately knew why Fitz had to leave.

She turned Sienna towards the television. 'Daddy is going to go and make sure that you're safe. He doesn't want anybody to hurt you. He's going to watch you open your presents another time.'

Sienna glanced up at her with a blank stare, but then smiled brightly. She slid down out of Olivia's lap and back over to the tree where her gifts were. She was way more interested in the shiny wrapping paper than what was underneath, but she was having a good time nonetheless.

In the meantime, though, Olivia picked her phone up and searched for a few swimsuits for her and Sienna. It'd be a while before they got to Belize, but she'd dream until then.

* * *

A/N: Here's another little short chapter for this story. I'm not going to make it anything big, but I wanted to do a little something since you all asked. It's going to be one more chapter, then it's over. It'll be ready very soon! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
